


Bae

by SugarFreeCroissants



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Futanari
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarFreeCroissants/pseuds/SugarFreeCroissants
Summary: 大明星的手在雇佣兵身上流连忘返了半天，摸到V背后的内衣扣子将它解开，V转过头去看他的时候，他拿过很多次吉他和枪的手又抚在女人的胸口，说不会这就没劲儿了吧，再来一轮。
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & Female V
Kudos: 15





	Bae

**Author's Note:**

> 女V / Johnny
> 
> Futa PWP 没有剧情 注意预警

Johnny不愿意承认这个事实，但是他不得不接受他确实这么做了。在夜之城最受欢迎的雇佣兵环着他的腰，可怜的，真切地看着他的时候，好吧，他没办法拒绝V，就和一开始他在V的身体里醒来的时候一样，那个时候V还是个体验超梦都能肾上腺素超标的年轻人。他们刚干完一票大的回来，在V的小公寓里，V脱掉她的风衣，随手扔在地上，解开别在腰间的枪和小刀，上面还留着刚刚处理掉的犯罪团伙的血迹和尘土。他跪在大床的边缘，V的一只手按在他的背上，另一只手握着他的老二缓慢的撸动，她手上的茧子磨的他忍不住挺腰。

快点，快点。Johnny催促着。他有点僵硬的趴下来，分开两条腿，让V挤进来。老实说V身上的每一寸皮肤他都太熟悉了，在V失去对身体的控制的时候他也摸过，V有着夜之城很多人都喜欢的漂亮脸蛋和完美的身材，如果放在五十年前，Johnny无论如何都要泡她，但是现在不一样——当这具身体的主人压在他身上，不容抗拒的握着他的老二帮他撸的时候，Johnny还是难以控制的弓起了身体。

V将脑袋挨在Johnny的颈侧，喘息着，女人垂下来的头发蹭的他痒痒的。V亲昵的吻他的耳垂，她硬起来的老二顶在Johnny的腿根那儿，把他的大腿磨的湿漉漉的。她将他的背心推到胸口上边，用两只手抚弄着男人胸前的两点，直到把它们玩的肿胀起来，Johnny才终于开口说停一下。V这时候又俯下身来，柔软的胸部在他的脊梁骨那儿挤压，让他一瞬间僵硬。他还没有和V如此亲密过，如果排除之前他和V可以共用一个身体的情况。

V操进来的时候Johnny控制不住的往后仰，雇佣兵就像所有没上过几次床的年轻人一样毫无技巧可言，但是她的老二足够大，把大明星都给塞满了，Johnny一瞬间感觉自己被捅穿了，他僵硬的弓起身体，又疼的抓她的头发，V便低下头来咬他的嘴唇。你慢点儿，Johnny恶狠狠的说。V不置可否，抓起他捏着自己头发的手扣住他的手指，说你小声点儿，房间隔音不好。Johnny侧过脑袋说你又不在意这些，你和别人做的时候，叫的声音可比我大。

V不是个在做爱的时候喜欢说话的人，她懒得和Johnny斗嘴，捋着他汗湿的头发把它们别到他的耳后，然后去吻他的嘴唇，尝到Johnny嘴里的酒味儿。她问他你来找我之前又去哪儿喝酒了，下次要带她一起去。Johnny只是笑她，说你不是不到十杯就倒了吗，上次那个客户在野狼和你谈生意的时候，还有之前……但是雇佣兵的老二凿的又狠又深，顶在他的前列腺上，爽的Johnny说不出话来。V腾出一只手来摸他的完全硬起来的阴茎快速的撸动，拇指蹭过顶端的时候Johnny抓着她的胳膊大声呻吟，他的老二在V的手里硬的发痛，但只是哆哆嗦嗦的流出一点前列腺液。

雇佣兵捏着他的腰一下一下的干他，干的他的肠道服服帖帖的含着她的老二，撞的他的屁股都红了，快感顺着脊梁骨往上钻。他快射了。Johnny抓着V捏着他老二的手，皮肤因为快感泛起快要高潮的红色。V的手摸着他的腹部，又往上摸，摸到被她玩得红肿的乳头。她抓着Johnny想自慰的手压在被子上，她的老二顶到最深反复的磨，磨的他急促地喘气。他浑身紧绷着高潮了，但是他的阴茎只是抽动了几下缓慢的流出白色的液体，肠道抽搐着夹紧还插在他体内的硬着的老二。V捏着他的屁股在他高潮的时候压着他不让他挣脱，Johnny为此困难的喘气。

雇佣兵将他从床边拽起来将他压在沙发边缘躺下来，抓着他的腰又操进去，Johnny仰躺着，拽着V还穿在身上的内衣带子强迫她低下头来和他接吻，他将那层布料往上掀开，抚摸着女人柔软的胸部。V没有管他的手，压着他的两条腿把老二往柔软的肠肉里一个劲儿的捅，毫无技巧可言，交合处都是响亮的水声，两人分泌的液体和汗水顺着腿根往下滑。Johnny不知道该把手放在哪里，他僵硬的挺直腰，想要往后躲，又被V压着拽回来继续操。

正窝在沙发里休息的猫咪被两个人吵醒从沙发上跳了下去，Johnny转头去看猫，又被V捏着腮帮子转回来。V的眼睛盯着他，就好像他们在做委托的那些日子里她盯着要拿到手的目标一样。V抓着Johnny的手放在自己的肩膀上，压着他的大腿固定住他，老二重新插进被她干出水的肠道里，一直顶到最里边，顶在前列腺那点反复的磨。可怕的快感在小腹爆炸开，Johnny发出窒息一样的尖叫，男人环抱着V的手用力扣进自己手心，挺着腰颤抖着射的一干二净，V捏着他的腰被夹的没忍住射在里边。

雇佣兵射的头晕眼花，趴在Johnny身上喘了半天也没起来。大明星的手在雇佣兵身上流连忘返了半天，摸到V背后的内衣扣子将它解开，V转过头去看他的时候，他拿过很多次吉他和枪的手又抚在女人的胸口，说不会这就没劲儿了吧，再来一轮。


End file.
